


Keeping Warm

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Missionary Position, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Blanca and Citra find different ways to keep warm.





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for art trade for tintenhai (Toyhou.se)  
I do not claim ownership to any of the characters featured in this work. All characters belong to tintenhai.
> 
> (This is the unedited version because I was dumb and didn't save the edited final version)

The sound of heavy rain against the windows and roof is the only thing to fill the room of both Blanca and Citra's. The sky outside is dark, the setting sun of the evening having been obscured by the heavy clouds. It was a long and admittedly tiring day despite the more relaxed atmosphere of the couple from when they first set out on their journey together, and they had both decided to head to bed early.

Citra lies in bed, eyes closed, but as Blanca watches him with an admiration she's too stubborn to admit hiding behind her eyes, she knows that he's still awake. His chest rises and falls with his breaths, but they aren't deep like one would be when in slumber. The wind outside manages to seep through the crevices of the walls and windows, brushing along Blanca's arm. She shivers in response from the slight chill in the air, and she huffs in slight irritation at how her companion seems unfazed by the drop in temperature.

A thought slowly starts to form in the back of Blanca's mind as she curls up in attempt to keep warm. Surely, there are other ways to warm her up. The woman reaches a hand out, delicately placing it upon Citra's bicep. The unexpected touch prompts Citra to slowly open his eyes, turning his head to look at Blanca with an unspoken question as to what she was doing.

She purses her lips in a flattering way, shuffling her body closer to Citra's sturdy frame. She runs her hand down along the length of his toned arm in appreciation. When she reaches his hand, she slides her palm over to his torso and traces a path back up to his chest, slow and sensual. Blanca makes sure that their gazes are locked before batting her eyelashes up at him.

"It's so cold..." she whines, the pitch of her voice subtly being higher than usual. She tries to make her desire known as obvious as possible while still retaining a sense of class. She doesn't want to come off as too desperate and needy. Her pride won't allow her as much, but she still shifts her hips closer to his.

Citra nods, seemingly in understanding, and Blanca's eyes light up with excitement. She can barely hide the disappointment on her face when Blanca wordlessly pulls the blanket up to her shoulders, proceeding to tuck her in like that of a child. Pouting at this turn of events, Blanca barely manages to catch the laughter in Citra's eyes. Colour rushes to her cheeks when she realizes that he's teasing her.

Feeling far too embarrassed, Blanca turns to her side, showing her back to him as an act of defiance. She wants him to know that she's upset at him, but that feeling doesn't last for long when she feels calloused fingers along her skin. Citra lovingly strokes her arm, and the sheets rustle beneath them as he leans forward to plant sweet kisses along the woman's neck and shoulders. Blanca remains turned on her side, not wanting to give Citra the satisfaction in knowing that he's succeeding in breaking down her pride.

She tenses for a moment when she feels Citra's lips brush against her ear. "Is this what you wanted...?" He asks in a low whisper, his warm breath fanning over her skin, and he smiles to himself at the small shiver that runs down her spine.

Blanca bites down on her lower lip, refusing to give him the answer he seeks. But Citra is undeterred, and the hand that was stroking her arm wraps around her waist. His fingers dance across her stomach before sliding their way underneath the band of her bottoms and underwear and trails even further down to her sex.

He doesn't slide a finger in just yet, wanting to see how much Blanca can handle. His fingertips trace her slit, gathering up her arousal that's started to flow and carefully spreads it around. Blanca inhales then exhales a shaky breath, not admitting defeat just yet. Her resolve wavers for a brief second, a gasp escaping her lips which she tries to bite back when Citra pushes a finger inside. He does it so slowly and gently, it's almost frustrating.

Citra smirks, knowing his victory in this little game of theirs is near as he starts pumping his fingers and the sound of Blanca's soft sighs and airy moans being to fill the room. His free arm snakes underneath his lover's waist, his hand effortlessly slipping underneath her shirt and making its way to her breast.

He squeezes at the soft mound with just the right amount of force to make Blanca hum in approval. The finger inside her isn't letting up at all, maintaining its smooth rhythm as Citra decides to put some of his focus to Blanca's chest. He twirls his index finger around her nipple, not giving it the stimulation she desires just yet until it's hard enough.

Citra pinches the sensitive bud, tugging it gently before proceeding to do the same to the other. Blanca arches her back into his touch, her lips parted in dull bliss. Citra brings his face close to the woman's ear once again. "You feel so good," he praises, his breath fanning across her ear, and she shudders. "I love the way you try to pull me in... Can you feel it? Hm? The way your pussy just tries to suck my finger in..."

Blanca is undeniably close, grinding her ass against Citra's crotch and trying to use his fingers to get herself off while relishing in his dirty praise, but just before she's about to tip over, the man denies her the orgasm she was seeking and slides his fingers back out. Blanca, understandably frustrated, turns around in a huff just in time to witness Citra licking and sucking his fingers of her arousal.

He presses his fingertips on Blanca's lips, coaxing her to open them and suck. She does so, and she can taste herself mixed with Citra's saliva. She shudders as more heat pools to the space between her legs. She tries to touch herself and relieve some of this tension, but Citra grabs her wrist with his free hand to stop her.

"I'll be the only one to make you cum," he tells her in a domineering voice, eyes half-lidded with desire. "And I'll make you cum at least three times before I'm done with you."

Blanca accepts his challenge with a raised brow and curled lips. With an exhaled breath, she throws the blanket, a mere obstruction at this point, off of the bed. She's quick to strip herself of her undergarments and swings her legs over Citra, positioning herself above his face. Her knees are planted on both sides of Citra's head, and he gazes up at her. His tongue darts out to lick at his lips at the sight of her wet and inviting pussy over him.

"If you're going to start something..." Blanca chides the man as she slowly brings herself down. "You should see it through."

She seats herself on Citra's face, and he doesn't waste a second in pleasuring her with his tongue. Blanca tilts her head back and sighs at the jolts of pleasure that shoot down her spine from Citra's mouth alone. She starts to ride his face, moaning and gasping as Citra plunges his tongue inside her heat, tasting her from the inside.

"Mm, that's so good," Blanca coos while Citra hooks his arms behind her knees. "Do you like it?" She asks. "Like the way my pussy tastes as I fuck your face? Huh? Is it good?"

Whatever answer Citra has is muffled against Blanca's sex, but he slaps her ass in affirmation. Blanca continues to utter such salicious phrases and questions, each time Citra's palm making contact with her ass in approval. His tongue caresses her, and he knows exactly what he's doing. Blanca eventually reaches her peak, a drawled out moan falling from her open mouth. When she regains her surroundings, she glances down and is greeted by the sight of Citra's smug expression beneath her.

Well, if he's going to act like that, then it's only natural that she decide to return the favour. She repositions herself over to between her lover's legs, yanking his bottoms down with impatience. Citra seems like he's about to make a move to tell Blanca that she doesn't have to do anything but stops himself when she gives him a look. He's seen that look before, and he knows she isn't going to back down from this at all.

Blanca takes a moment to admire Citra's half-hard cock, now out in the open air. Steeling herself for the task at hand, she take his considerable length into her mouth. Citra's breath hitches, and he grasps onto Blanca's hair as she bobs her head and twirls her tongue around the hot and heavy flesh. If Citra is being honest with himself, he's always left mesmerized at the sight of his thick cock wrapped around Citra's puckered lips.

He can't help but praise and admire her skill (or at least the improvements she's made since the first few times she tried to suck him off). That seems to rile her up, and her eyes flicker up to look at him through her lashes. From her unwavering gaze, she can see the triumphant look at being able to pleasure him like this, and Citra decides it's time to switch things around.

He stops Blanca from doing anything more, pulling her off and maneuvering the both of them around so that her back was on the bed and he was above her. He's quick to remove his shirt before working on hers, groping and kissing at her breasts. He massages the soft flesh in his hands while his tongue flicks and twirls around her pert nipple.

Blanca, pouting at how Citra's the one taking the lead, uses whatever strength she needs to use to flip the both of them around so that she was straddling him now. Citra won't relent though, and the couple wrestle around their bed to be the one on top. It's almost playful, smiles gracing their faces and laughter filling the room when they aren't heavily kissing each other in between. Of course, Citra could easily dominate Blanca if he tries, but he decides to entertain the woman for now. He's still going to hold true to his promise in the end.

Blanca declares herself the winner as she pushes Citra back down onto the bed, straddling his lips. He can't help but smile to himself when he sees the proud grin of victory on her face. She reaches out for a condom from the bedside drawer, tearing it open and slides the rubber onto Citra's hard cock for him.

She positions herself accordingly, and her fingers tenderly stroke his face, the action a stark contrast from her previous behaviour but still very much like herself. Citra's eyes widen by a fraction at the gesture, and his expression grows soft as he places a calloused hand over hers and lean in close to her touch. After this sweet display of affection, Blanca aligns the tip of his cock with her entrance and sinks herself onto him at a pace she's comfortabl with.

Citra groans at the way her pussy feels around him. She's so tight and so hot, and she exhales a shuddering breath when he's finally buried all the way to the hilt. There's very little pain and discomfort, but Blanca still needs to take a moment to adjust. Citra doesn't mind this in the slightest at all, resting his hands on her hips and tracing small circles with the pad of his thumbs.

Seemingly ready, Blanca rests her palms atop the man's chest and rolls her hips. They both moan from the tantalizing friction of their joined bodies, and it doesn't take long for Blanca to pick a rough pace, desperate to chase after that sweet pleasure. She begins to lose herself in the sensations, Citra filling her up completely and stretching her out as she bounces up and down on his dick, loving the way it feels against her thrumming walls.

In time, Blanca starts to lose her momentum, growing tired from all the work she has to do, so Citra takes over for her, his fingers firmly digging into her hips as he lifts her up and slams her back down onto his cock that so desperately aches for her, even going so far as to thrust his hips upwards for extra measure.

Blanca keens at the rough treatment, making her satisfaction known. Citra repeats this process of raising Blanca up only to slam her back down onto his length, the tip hitting her deep inside. Blanca brings one of her hands to her clit, furiously rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves, just barely hanging on by the edge. Her vision grows white as she screams in pleasure, cumming for the second time that evening.

Citra grunts, continuing to thrust up into the trembling woman, dragging out her climax as long as he can. Blanca sighs in relief, chest heaving with her panting breaths as her vision clears.

In one smooth motion, Citra flips their position around with great ease, Blanca's back meeting with the matress as a gasp escapes her at the suddenness of it all. Citra eases up on his previous teasing out of consideration for his lover. He's kind enough to let her catch her breath and come back down from her high, pressing kisses on her sweat-coated skin. He nips and sucks at the flesh, leaving his marks--proof of the feelings they share for one another--all over her body.

He worships and reveres every single part of her, body and soul, with his mouth and words. Whispered praise falls from his lips as if it's completely natural that Blanca be treated like this. Like she is worth so much more in the entire world, and he is so unbelievably blessed to be with her like this and no one else.

Once Blanca's breaths start to even out, Citra gently spreads her legs further to the side before taking his cock into his hand and line himself up against her sex. As soon as she's ready for more, Citra pushes himself inside her once again, the two both exhaling in approval at the familiar sensation of being connected like this.

Citra doesn't need to wait, Blanca already stretched out enough as is and adjusts perfectly to his length, and he begins to move his hips. It's a change of pace from before, a bit more gentle and sweet that would make any hopeless romantic swoon. It isn't as teasing or frenzied as before, the two simply wanting to feel close to one another and wanted, rather than chase that primal urge for pleasure.

Citra's lips form a small smile full of affection and joy to be joined as one like this with the one woman who brings out all the best and all the worst sides of him. He reaches out to lace his fingers with Blanca's, pinning her hands down onto the bed. Their palms are pressed against one another, and they squeeze. They can't bring themselves to look away from one another, panting for breath, the whole thing so deeply intimate.

Blanca's hips rise from the bed and tries to meet Citra's halfway. Her back arches into her chest as Citra keeps her pinned to the matress as she climaxes soon enough, as promised, for the third time since they started. It isn't strong as before, but it's still fulfilling, a salacious whine escaping her lips as she digs her heels into the bed and ride out the waves of her orgasm.

Citra isn't quite done with her just yet, even as she starts to regain her senses. He loops his strong arms behind her back and hooks his hands atop her shoulders. He presses his body flush against hers. He needs and wants to be as close to her as he possibly can, and even when he's squeezing her so tightly against his chest like this, it still isn't enough.

He thrusts harder and faster than ever, burying his cock as deep as he can inside Blanca's wet and warm pussy that squeezes around him. The force of his thrusts are powerful, and the headboard slams against the wall with each push and pull of their bodies. Blanca digs her nails into the skin of Citra's back, and he groans at the pain mixed pleasure that courses through his veins.

Blanca desperately claws at his back, screaming his name over and over at the top of her lungs with nothing to hold her back. She's overwhelmed by the overstimulation, tears pricking at her eyes as she feels that all too familiar knot form in the pit of her stomach, ready to snap at a moment's notice.

She cums once more, the strongest she's ever done this evening. Her toes curl as she locks her ankles behind Citra, her body writhing in his firm arms. The way her pussy clamps down on his throbbing and twitching dick makes Citra's pace falters. With one last deep push, he buries himself incredibly deep and groans when his hips still, his thick and hot cum spilling out.

He stays there for a moment to steady his breathing. He's careful when he pulls out, a barely audible whimper leaving Blanca's mouth from the overstimulation. Citra safely discards the condom before sparing a glance towards his lover. She's still in a dizzy daze, limbs heavy and barely able to open her eyes.

Citra leaves the room for a moment to retrieve a wet, warm towel to clean her up with while being mindful not to stimulate her too much ad give her a break. Blanca tugs at his arm, wanting Citra to abandon what he's doing at the moment and just cuddle with her, but she's too stubborn to say it out loud. Thankfully, he knows her well enough by now that he sets the towel aside and take his spot back in bed.

He pulls her to his chest, one of his hands moving to stroke her hair. "Do you need anything?" He asks.

Blanca simply shakes her head and nuzzles closer to him, smiling in satisfaction. Although she's completely spent, her heart is full, appreciating the man's warmth and company. Citra is all she needs.


End file.
